The Pocky Game
by STARS-Envy
Summary: ...I think the title in itself is pretty self explanatory. Includes Kissing, mentions of sex, cursing. Green/Red


_Firstly, Pokemon doesn't belong to me._

_Secondly…..That is all._

_

* * *

_

Red sat lazily on the bed, or should I say more like he was laying on it. Laying, sitting, whatever the hell he was doing, it was boring him to death-though of course it didn't show on Red's face. No, nothing ever showed on that face. At least not usually. But there were always the small hints of what the male was feeling through his eyes, that only a trained person-aka anyone who's known him for a few years- could see.

His companion, Green, was sitting upright, typing away on his laptop, trying to finish any work he could so he'd be caught up, and so he'd be able to have the weekend to himself. Or rather, to himself and his lover, Red.

Getting up, the raven-haired male made his was to a plastic bag which Gold brought over sooner in the day. The bag had a few boxes of something called 'Pocky,' and a small note saying the following:

_"I know I'd forget to explain this while I was over, but O.M.G. Red. There's this game. And you play it with Pocky-read the package to learn what it is, there's no way I could explain it's win-I tried it with Silver a while back (He was so flustered that I won!) I think this'll be something awesome for you and Green to play. All you do is-well, lemme put this in steps, yo._

_1. Both of you put an end of the Pocky in your mouth_

_2. Nom it. _

_3. Kiss ensues._

_4. Whoever breaks the kiss first loses. _

_;3 Isn't that fuckin' rad!" _

…Did Red really read that right? …..Who uses emoticons on a _letter_! Shaking his head, he crumpled up the note and headed back to the bed, a box of pocky in hand.

Tearing off the tab and opening a packet, Red pulled out one of the chocolate covered biscuits and shortly after took a bite of the sweet treat.

Looking over to Green, the pocky hanging out of his mouth (though it was rapidly shrinking) he made his way over to his lover.

The feeling of eyes on him made Green turn to face Red, an eyebrow raising when Red crawled over to him with a box in hand.

"Hey, Green…" Red started, staring at the other male boredly. A 'hmm' was Green's reply.

"I want you to play a game with me." Red said smiling one of his rare (And amazingly innocent) smiles.

Green gave Red a look before sighing. "Can I at least fini-" He was cut off as Red took his laptop and moved it to the foot of the bed.

Smile widening, Red made his way back over to Green. "No. You can't."

"This isn't going to take too much time away from my work, right Red?" Green questioned, crossing his arms.

The male shook his head as a 'no' before grabbing a piece of Pocky from the box and proceeded to shove one of the tips into Green's mouth.

Of course, unlike Red, Green _knew _what they were playing, and couldn't help but laugh inwardly. As Red took the other tip into his mouth, they both mentally counted down.

_3..._

_2.._

_1._

Both started nibbling the Pocky, it rapidly shrinking before lips met. At first, the kiss was of a sweet, chaste type. Yet as time went on, and by time, I mean in a matter of seconds, Green ended up snaking his arm around Red's waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss dramatically.

Red squeaked in surprise as he was pulled closer and he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. Feeling a tongue lap at his lips, he opened his mouth, allowing Green to, well. To put it bluntly. Shove his tongue down the other male's throat as he explored the other's mouth. The taste of chocolate definitely making it much better, if it wasn't pretty damn good to begin with.

Red sucked lightly on the tongue, before pulling back with a yelp as Green groped his ass, smirking as he did so.

"I win." Green stated simply, the smug look never leaving his face.

Red pouted lightly, mumbling a "You cheated." In seconds, the male was pinned to the bed by his counterpart.

"You never said there were rules." Green said smirking, now straddling Red's body. "And I think I know what I _want for winning." _

"…I thought you had work to fini-" He was cut off as he gasped, a hand making it's way into his shirt and a thumb idly rubbing over one of his nipples.

Green's smirk just seemed to get wider. "I can finish it later."

With that Green attacked Red, his clothes being taken off and thrown in all sorts of directions.

And to be honest, Red wasn't sure if he should be cursing Gold, or thanking him.

….And somewhere in the world, Gold was laughing,

….*And Lyra was watching.

* * *

*This may be an inside joke, at least that's what it's intended to be, though I'm sure others may get it. C: Lulz, Sammers.

I hope you guys liked my first Pokemon fic. / I dunno if I like it or not. -Shrugs- But nonetheless, I thought the idea was cute-FFFFFFF GOLD. XD I officially can't tell who I love more anymore, Red or Gold-and yes. Expect more fics. C: I will probably also be posting a collection of drabbles eventually.


End file.
